The Hydrid Club
by locololo
Summary: Marcius: kickass guy with problems  Nutty: crazy B****  A.I: bi kickass guy  Mike: artist/sculpturist  Jarred: weirdo
1. Chapter 1

The Hybrid Club

Entry 1: Training Day

"So what are we going to do today Marcius, work on your crystallization technique or your skeletal manipulation?" this is what the obnoxious teacher of mine had said over and over again as I had walked home from school

"You said that like a hundred times already you know that right." I finally told him

"Yes I do, that is because your deaf ass won't answer me."

"Maybe that's because I am not sure yet!" I finally cracked yelling at him and trying to hit him

"ok three lessons from me at this exact moment in time; 1 you couldn't hit me if you were Vye's age, 2 id keep my voice down before people think you are nuts, and 3…"

"Hey MARCIUS!" is all I heard before I felt the impact of my friend A.I coming into me.

"Damnit A.I what was that for!"

"I just wanted to see how you would react, and you shouldn't call me by my nickname if your so mad" A.I was one of my best friends, his real name was Aaron, but I called him A.I since he was like the smartest kid in my class mentally but the worst grade wise. "Fine Aaron I will kill you one of these days, how is it someone of your size can cause me so much pain?"

"Simple we galliuas have slender bodies we can adjust out mass at will." He says with a smile. If you are wondering Galliuas is not a race of people but a race of aliens that are almost human except they are made of gallium instead of water, since A.I is three fourths human he isn't as heavy and he could be fortunately. The only reason I know about his abilities is the fact that we once got into a drinking contest and he told me before collapsing.

"So are we going to your house today for training or are we going to the field to watch Yajon burn the place down again?"

"It wasn't my fault that he burnt it down you forced me to do it, even though you knew that Yajon would get carried away and burn the place down."

"Ok your fire-proof house it is, onward to the fort!" he says before darting off on his bike.

"I swear I think he is smoking crap when you are not looking."

"please I would be able to smell him a mile off and then I would turn him into a pancake into the road" In the group we have few rules but the most important is that we do not do drugs, we can drink and smoke cigarettes all we want but the second drugs are involved we must exit or face death by ass-kicking by the others. The group mostly consisted of A.I, Nut, Mike, and Me. Speaking of Nut when I got home I noticed a dark shadow as she jumped and tackled me

"Why is it you are always so late does Yajon have you wear weighted clothing or something?"

"No I just take my time so I can relax after the stress of school. Nut is not my sister she is the Crazy B**** that broke into my house on more that one occasion, her real name is Crystal but I call her nut for obvious reasons, she is a Yagonian, which means she is a human fireball.

"Hey Marcius why not just use your speed form and get here in a second so you do not have to be killed by Nutty all the time."

"Good idea but I am perfectly fine right now Mike" Michael was a friend of mine since middle school when he saved me from being murdered by the art teacher, he is a Adaptiais, which means he can copy any energy or object and recreate it however he wants. After nut gets off of me we get ready to start training. We go to my basement and I create some testing dummies for Mike while Yajon trains with Nut.

"Take this you ugly sculpture I will destroy you then the pathetic artist that made you!"

"Hey watch it before I drop A.I on you"

"sorry I'm just trying to stay in the mood."

"Ok I say we take a break for dinner." A.I says after dodging a punch from Telana

"Good idea ill go make dinner" Telana says leaving us to relax and play videogames and pool. After awhile he calls us again to eat.

"This smells as delicious as always Telana!" after they eat they decide to rest and call it a night.

"See you guys later" I tell A.I and Mike as they leave. I turn around and notice that Nut disappeared. I guess its time to go train on my own, I think to myself as I leave to my room. I decide to train my skeletal manipulation. With Yajon yelling at me and my abilities at my limit I call it quits for tonight and decide to go to sleep. I decide to go tell Nut that I am sleeping and that she doesn't bother me when I notice that she is gone and one of the windows is broken. I call the others and tell them that she is missing and we go look. A.I and I decide to use our wings and search the sky while Mike tries to scan for a sign of her energy.

"Look Marcius it will be alright she probably killed whoever captured her already."

"I know I just want to make sure that nothing happens."

"Hey I found her trail she is at the old jail building" we go there and see the alien that attacked Nut has a gun and is trying to get her into one of the cells. Mike notices that the cell is made of iron, which is a metal that Yagonians have trouble fighting against. I quickly swoop down and attack the alien with my spear while the others help out.

"this guy must be a C at the least"

"lets hope that is the most, I don't feel like fighting a B tonight" after we capture the alien we take him to my house to interrogate

"Amazing you caught a Phanassassion they are at least B or higher and they eat Yagonians because they have strong acids that can melt down our secondary skin" Yajon tells me as we try to get information out of him

"You will never get information out of me" is all he says before he releases his acids and melts himself down into a puddle. Realizing the time and that the alien is dead we decide to call it a night again and rest.

"Hey Nut are you okay"

"ya just a little confused"

"Why is that" Yajon asks

"It's just the alien targeted me because I am weaker than you Yajon."

"Ah please don't get confused by that he probably targeted you because he couldn't see me, since I am an advisor I cannot be sensed by ships."

"Ok then I say we call it a night." She says before going off to sleep.

"You were worried for her huh Yajon?"

"Ya she is like a daughter to me, since she came to the house"

"Ya that was the day we decided to create the club too."


	2. Chapter 2

(The Hybrid Club)

Entry 1 flashback

I was at home training with Yajon when I got a call from A.I

"Hey Marcius! Guess I found out just now!"

"God damnit A.I! What is it now, and may god be my witness if it is about your damn girlfriend again I will stab you so many times a virewatchian will lose count!"

"ok calm down dude you need to stay off of the caffeine and sugar, anyways I just found out that another alien has appeared on the radar and this on is about a mile away from you."

"What kind is it?"

"It is a galliuas and a full blood at that"

"Ok Yajon and I will go check this out immediately."

"Good ill call if anything comes up." After hanging up I notice that Yajon is already searching and identifying the energy source. I se him grin and ask him about the source.

"Who is it Yajon, you know don't you?"

"Yes I do this alien seems to have the same energy trail as one of your grandfathers old friends."

"Ok so should we go find him"

"No this guy already knows your energy trail is near" so we decide to just train and rest so that we can take down when this mysterious alien attacks, when I notice that my senses are reacting to a foreign energy source.

"Keep quiet Yajon I will handle this" "of course, I am not going to waste the effort."

"That's good to know, now what is going to happen."

"Simple, you will die."

"That is pleasant to know" I decide to coat myself in a cloak that reflects black light. I notice a shadow in the hallway and prepare to attack when I suddenly jump to the right and dodge an invisible wave.

"damn these senses, they never just tell me what's happening!"

"Oh so you are a Virewatchian then" I hear a female voice say

"so what are you Galliuas?"

"No I am a Yagonian and I am going to kill you in a few seconds" she says before setting her hands on fire. A.I and Mike run into the house with their weapons in hand when they notice that the alien is a girl.

"Wait this isn't the species that I saw on the radar" as he says that the women attacks and flees. A few days after we fought the mysterious girl I began to feel another person's energy source.

"Hey Yajon, who is following us?"

"I am not telling" Yajon says in his annoying comical way.

"Why not! Is this some assassin or is it some stalker…"

"No before you have a heart attack it is not an assassin, a stalker maybe but not an assassin."

"Ok just making sure, if this was an assassin you would be trying to give me pointers on what to do anyways I bet." And at that I decide to go to my favorite place when I have an alien tracking me down.

"Hey Marcius, how are you on this fine day"

"I am doing great Jackie, could I have some bread and a steamer?"

"Why of course anything for my best customer!" so Jackie leaves and I notice Mike walk up and sit down in front of me besides Yajon. "

Hey Marcius, is someone following you?"

"Yep I just wanted to get some bread and a steamer to clear my head."

"Ok well be careful and if you need my help just ask."

"Ok I will, see you later."

"That reminds me! A.I is paying me twenty dollars to make sure you don't drink anything with caffeine in it."

"Well tell him I didn't drink anything and I won't throw you into traffic"

"ok fine then see you later" He leaves allowing Yajon to give me some pointers about this stalker.

"This stalker doesn't seem to be any alien you have seen up to now so be careful."

"Ok I will now I should be ready for the attack…" is all I say before I see the alien attacking someone. Using my powers I scan to see who is getting attacked when I notice it is the girl from the other day. I run over and attack the alien while the girl is unsuccessfully trying to burn it.

"Damnit! Burn already!"

"He wont burn he is a galliuas like me" is all I hear from nowhere. I quickly adjust my eyes and see a galliuas floating over the girl. She has an Advisor I think to myself and I prepare a technique I had been practicing

"hey crazy B**** move out of the way" I yell as I ram into the alien with my thick plate of armor and quickly use carbon in the air to seal him inside a cube that we destroy.

"Thanks I guess kid"

"Kid! If it wasn't for me you would still have no chance of hurting him and I would have to clean up the mess."

"Why do you think Telana was here? HE would've stopped the alien before anything happened!"

"ok then well get lost before I decide to hurt you."

"I am not going anywhere until I get some rest and find me a new target to fight!"

"You will leave now or I will kick you into heaven!"

"Boy!" I stop as I see the galliuas standing over me

"What are you to Vye?"

"That explains it, you are Vye's friend not the other guy, I will let you know that I am Vye's grandson and when I know where he is I will gladly tell you."

"Hey Telana, long time no see my friend" Yajon says from across the street.

"Hey Yajon are you this brats advisor"

"Who the little violent idiot"

"Yes"

"Yep I am his sadly." I decide to leave the two old "men" alone while I talk to the girl.

"Now what is your name?"

"Crystal, now I have a question, where you all alone at that house."

"Yes, now my question is, what are you going to do now Nut."

"Simple I will break into an abandoned home and stay there while I plan my next move, why does it matter to you."

"to but this truthfully, I suggest you stay here and train with Yajon, so we can get you strong, at this rate you wont survive a C class alien."

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I can take care of myself."

"Fine, but never come back unless you want to die." So the girl leaves with Telana and I go home for some rest. I awake to Mike hitting my bedroom door.

"Hey Marcius, get decent and come out here the girl is back!" about to attack I put some clothes on and go see what they are talking about, only to see Nut standing there.

"I am in your club apparently."

"What!"

"Ya we decided to vote her in right now it is 2 for and 0 not."

"Ok so all I have to do is vote no and have Yajon vote no and we are done…"

"I vote for!"

"Yajon!" "Fine then I guess we might as well vote her in completely, but she is your responsibility!" the others then look at me weird and say

"Well, my girlfriend would kill me if I bring her home and Mike cannot help since he is always busy."

"We were hoping you could have her live with you, since you have no one living her but you and Yajon, so we thought that it would help her by getting her a place to stay, and help you with your…"

"WITH MY WHAT!" I say in a dangerous tone. Mike knows better than to speak of my life I thought to myself.

"Your problems…" mike says before leaving. I let her sleep on the couch in the living room with a blanket, and I leave to my room when I hear a knocking

"get lost"

"No I want to talk to you."

"Well I do not want to talk."

"Then listen" she says before walking in.

"Yajon told me about your past and what happened to your family I just want you to know I am here for you if you need to talk."

"I don't need to talk about anything, I moved on it is not that hard." "I would like you to know my parents are dead too." Shocked I decide to listen to her story, "they died because of an assassin that attacked me when I was young, my parents had their powers activated but were no match for him, and he killed them and left me." Hearing that I decide to go to the living room and watch something on TV when she gets on the couch and falls asleep. I just turn the TV off and go to sleep in my chair, thinking about how much alike the two of us are.


	3. Chapter 3

The hybrid club

Entry 2: the Crime

"someone is here" I say as I sense a foreign energy presence closing in on the house.

"Don't worry the presence doesn't seem dangerous…"

"But it is going to be a real pain in my ass anyways!" I tell A.I as I go to the fridge and pull out some beers. I hand the beer to A.I and sit down so we can relax and prepare for the "pain in the ass" to appear.

"I would almost say that we see who could drink the most, but I think that we are to late." Is all A.I says as I hear the door open and I sense the presence of the person.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I hear the familiar, annoying voice of Jarred.

"What the hell are you doing here you damn bastard!"

"Hello to you too Marcius, A.I is this guy still giving you shit"

"Yes he is, let's have a drink to my crazy-ass best friend Marcius!"

"Cheers!" I just sit her as the two of them start talking bout what I put them through on a daily basis when I hear Nut and Mike run down.

"Oh hey Jarred how are you?" Mike says in his quiet shy voice.

"I am doing great Mike, hey who's the cute girl Marcius?"

"Jarred, this is the newest member of the club the Crazy B****"

"I resent that nickname!"

"Anyways ill give you a minute to say why you are here and get at least 10 miles away from me before I decide to attack"

"ok fine, I am here for our yearly sparring match."

"Ok let's get this damn thing over with."

"Hey Mike, A.I, who the hell is this weirdo."

"The weirdo is Jarred, he is a codothian hybrid that use to be part of the club, he is like the other half of Marcius powers over steel."

"How so?"

"Marcius controls carbon in the steel and Jarred controls iron, when they worked together they were invincible." So I go out to an abandoned junk yard to fight. I quickly create my spear, but curse under my breath because I remember that I can't use any steel in my abilities or Jarred will use it against me. I charge at him as he produces a sword and blocks my strike.

"To bad you can't use your steel spear Marcius." I quickly change tactics and create several of my puppets to fight as I think of a way to beat this guy. He quickly destroys the puppets and lights a cigarette. "this is to easy" he says as he inhales. That's it! I think to myself as I quickly crystallize the carbon in the smoke and choke him out.

"Now you better tell me what you were doing here!" I demand as I slap him back into reality.

"I was following a killer that fled to this area." He tells me. Suddenly he causes an explosion and runs off "have fun hunting him down, I give up for the moment!"

"Damn that guy wants me to kill him."

Later we decide to spend the night at the house and have a small party, when the news comes on and we see that a person had died in the town. Shocked by this, we decide to use our best form of communication with the police force.

"Hey Sweetie you there" A.I says as he calls his girlfriend

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I am over at Marcius' house, and he wants to talk to you."

"Hey Katie, do you know where your dad is keeping the files for the murder that just happened."

"Ya he has them with the other files in room 4b, you better get Aaron to stay home with me without any of these parties understand"

"Yes I understand." I hang up and think to myself damn that woman is almost as bad as Nut, are all women this damn crazy! So we go to the police's main base of operations, and we decide to use the techniques that we have trained to use for the greater good.

"Hey you ready to break in guys"

"YEP!" so we use our normal technique for getting in. I walk over and use my carbon on the lock to unlock it. So we get and I then use my powers to cover up the cameras, while Nut knock the guard out with some dense hydrogen. Mike then uses his electricity to short circuit the lock at room 4b, leaving A.I to pick the lock to get us into the filing cabinet. So I analyze the case file of the autopsy and what the scene itself looked like.

Case number 462585893

The police arrived at the scene at approximately 2200 to discover a body that had no physical trauma done to it. The person seemed to have died of a heart attack at first glance, but as the doctor began to cut the body up he notices that the patient's heart had shrunk down and been covered in some kind of crystal, the identification of the crystal revealed it to be amethyst crystal. The most puzzling fact about the body was the heart was crystallized and one of the victim's lungs had been removed post mortem.

After reading the case file to the others we decided to check the database for any murders that were related to this one. We found at 5 in the database matching this one, and we decided to figure out who had done this to the people. We leave the station and return home with a copy of the files to analyze what could've caused the death of the person that was later revealed to be a man called John Doe. We start talking about what we are going to do when I notice the time and decide that we do this later as school starts in about 5 minutes. We hurry to school and spend the entire day thinking of possible ways to figure out what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The hybrid club

Entry 2: later in the day

I go through my usual day at school with the same boring classes as always. I go to English first where Yajon helps me out.

"It always surprises me how much an alien knows about English, history, and religion." I tell him when we are passing through the hall to my fourth hour class

"I guess that humans may be technically behind all the rest of us, but they always have the best culture and history." I then go to my fourth hour class, chemistry. Even though I am supposed to be in biology we had actually passed a test that allowed all of us to skip biology and go straight into a higher up class of Chemistry, which consisted of Nut, A.I, Mike, Katie, and me. The teacher had an appointment with the doctor that hour so we just sat on the couches and began discussing the problem while Yajon took over as our substitute teacher.

"All we found in the police report is that the crystal that killed Mr. Doe was amethyst, which means we need to figure out what in amethyst could be manipulated to surround a person's heart and kill them."

"We must also think about how they must have used this elemental compound to get into the persons body to kill them."

"The last thing we need is to figure out why this alien would kill the person and take a lung with him or her."

"Yawn! I think once we figure out what amethyst is we will have all these questions answered." A.I says from the couch he is sitting on with Katie resting on his lap hugging him.

"Wait a minute! You honestly do not know what amethyst is?"

"No, but you do."

"Of course, I may not be an alien like you guys but the three things I have that you don't are human's intelligence, the police force, and my psychic abilities."

"Well that is all great but the main concern at the moment is what is in amethyst, so please answer that question." I say getting slightly annoyed

"Amethyst is simple quartz crystal and the element iron…"

"IRON!" we all yell immediately seeing a connection. We then have Mike use his powers to search for Jarred's energy trail. After we get a lock we take off because the bell rings for lunch.

"Ok remember we have 49 minutes to find Jarred and kill him"

"first we are going to interrogate him, and then we will kill him."

"Whatever" so we fly off to the location we find only to see Jarred with his advisor. I fly straight into Jarred with my hand out and I slam him into a wall and start choking him.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Let me guess that case points towards a codothian's hand."

"Relax Marcius; I will take care of this." Mike says as he puts his hand on the hybrids chest.

"Do you know who did this?"

"No I do not; I would almost bet that this was done by a full blood though"

"He is telling the truth, he doesn't know who did it." So out of options we return to the school just in time to make it to class when Mike senses an alien presence entering the town. He informs us of the presence and we agree to look into it after school. When school ends however we notice that the presence had disappeared completely from our radar. Confused we go to my house to try to think of some new leads, and eat some food.

"Damn I need to start bringing food with me if we are going to be skipping our meals."

"Just go to sleep like you always do in class A.I"

"That's another thing! These all-nighters are really bad for me; Katie says she has been seeing wrinkles form on my face starting to form."

"Ha if I worried about wrinkles when I was your age, I would not be the Galliuas I am today" Telana says proudly. Suddenly we sense a presence and turn around to see the advisor of Jarred standing behind us.

"Hey Canyin long time no see."

"I wish I could party with you but I need to say something and I have to make it quick, I did some research into the case you were reading up on and I found a pattern."

"What is the pattern!"

"I am almost out of time I can only say that you need to look for big groups of people…" Canyin says before he disappears. So now knowing what to do we train and prepare to search for the alien tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The hybrid club

Entry 3: A.I Entry.

I wake up early in the morning because of my alarm clock, glancing over I see that the time is 7 o clock like I had planned to wake up at. I quickly get dressed and grab everything I am going to need for today and leave to Marcius' house.

"Man some days that guy is lucky that he doesn't have anyone living at his house besides Nutty." I say as I leave the store with a bag full of snacks in my hand. I got everything I will need so I don't have to worry about starving again I think to myself as I start running down the road. The town we live in is small but peaceful, it often serves as a passerby point for travelers both human and alien, this town doesn't have much, except a small store or two, and a whole lot of gas stations and little snack shops. I finally get to the house and I decide to do a quick scan of the area to see if Marcius is awake. I pull out my phone and press the button for it to start scanning the house. It comes up telling me that someone is awake and moving around in Marcius' room. Ya this is the perfect time to get a peek of him without clothes and also spook him in the process. So I pick the lock to the house and sneak through trying not to wake anyone when I begin to open the door. I look in slightly and see some black clothing coming off leaving an undershirt, when I look in further and notice that I am looking at the black underwear of...

"Ahh!"

"What the hell are you doing A.I?"

"I thought Marcius was in here!" I say wishing he was here

"No I am in here you lousy pervert." I hear coming from the couch in the living room.

"Why are you in here?"

"I lost a bet to the cheating B****, so I have to sleep here for the week." He says before coming in here

"What did you see A.I!"

"Nothing, I swear." Thinking back to what I had seen. Grinning I feel a fist hit me on my head.

"I suggest you think carefully about your next answer, because I am about to send you into space with a bang, now who were you trying to look at?" she says with a look of death. Weighing the consequence of either lying that I wanted to see Marcius, and the consequence of saying I was trying to look at him, I decide to say that I wanted to look at Marcius. "Good you may live another day, unless I catch you looking at me again" she says slamming the door.

"Damn A.I you almost lost your life."

"I knew that she wouldn't mind me saying that I wanted to look at you."

"I thought you stopped trying to look at me and imagine your strange fantasies."

"I did, this was more of me wanting to scare you, the looking at you would've been a small bonus." With a sigh Marcius gets dressed, but not before putting up a carbon wall so I can't look, and we go down to the basement with Nutty and start talking about how our plan has been going.

"Ok I searched these 3 buildings and found nothing; A.I looked here and here and felt nothing as well, so that leaves your location and Mikes." Mike comes and delivers the bad news that he found nothing and we start looking around again when I notice that I accidentally took a flyer with my snacks.

"Hey guys look at this" I tell them as we look at the notice that a dance is coming up. "I think we found our next location."

"Whys that," Marcius asks.

"This alien likes to kill the well shaped, naturally hot, and has something about them is unique, fortunately, we have someone that matches that exact description" I say looking at Marcius.

"What bout Mike he must look better than me!" he yells

"Please Mike doesn't have the naturally hot part down, only you and your perfect body have that!" I yell doing my dramatic point.

"Damn you A.I, fine ill do it, but please move your pointer finger a little up, I can see what you are pointing at." Blushing a little I lift my finger to his stomach and we decide to go to the dance with Nutty, while I go with Katie, and Mike goes by himself.

"Now I suggest we make a plan of attack" I suggest.

"I believe that we should have Mike volunteer to work at the entrance so he can scan all the people coming in and out." Nutty suggests.

"I also think Katie should wander with me through the dance trying to see if she can sense any inhuman presences."

"Marcius will be waiting with me so we can get a chance to follow the alien and trap it."

"Ok that sounds like a plan!" I yell in happiness. So we go to the dance, which so happened to be tonight, and we get into our positions with something we can use as a weapon. I walk around with Katie and notice Marcius standing there with his belt buckle showing under his shirt, Nut has a lighter, to create the first spark of her fire, in a secret pocket of her dress. I then notice Mike sitting down at a table. The dance starts and Katie and I start to walk around when we notice that Marcius has disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hybrid club

Entry 3.5: Marcius Entry the killer

"So you brought me here for what reason?" I ask when I walk into the parking lot and see the alien we have been hunting "What species are you?" I ask, but the alien doesn't answer back. Figuring I am not going to get any information out of the alien I create my spear and get ready to attack him. The alien reacts to my attack by coating itself in some kind of armor that looks a lot like gold. So I attack the alien but quickly notice that my attack was not working, when the alien turned around and looked at one of the buildings in the distant. Growling he turned back to me and removed his armor

"Consider this a mercy killing on my part, kin of Vye." He says before coating his hand in some kind of crystal and striking me in my chest.

"You bastar…" I say before I feel myself falling and everything starts to go blurry. The last thing I see is the alien fly off in the direction he was looking at before I feel myself let go.

Entry 3.5: A.I Entry

"Damnit!" I yell as I look around trying to find Marcius. "Katie do you sense his presence?" I ask trying to stay calm, fearing that we were ambushed and something happened to Marcius.

"I can't sense his presence." She says and I take off running to Mike

"Mike, did you see Marcius leave, or any other energy trails here!" I yell at his

"Nothing, why is Marcius missing!"

"What the hell is going on?" Nutty says as she walks over to see what is going on, when Katie runs to us

"I got a reading! He is outside in the parking lot!" she says and we all run there. We find him, but see a giant pool of blood and a weird crystal in his wound.

"His heart!" Nutty yells as we realize that the wound is on his right side, where his heart is located. We try to think about what to do when Yajon flies in with Telana next to him. "Guys is there anything we can do!" Nutty says breaking into tears.

"I am not sure, we may be able to get the blood back into his system, but we need a Codothian to do that." Telana says shaking his head hopelessly.

"Yajon! I need you to assist me with this, he will need some water in his system as well" we hear a familiar voice coming from Canyin, who flies down with Jarred. Canyin starts moving the blood into the wound while Yajon is hydrating it

"Why are you here?" I ask Jarred while we let the two of them work, while Telana leaves to get some extra healing material.

"Canyin sensed an alien presence and we flew here to see what was going on and saw you all crying around what looked like Marcius' corpse."

"Don't you dare say corpse! Marcius is going to be perfectly fine!" Nutty yells in between sobs.

"Mike, we need your assistance!" we hear Yajon say. Mike walks over and listens to Yajon's order of how he wants Mike to try to start up his heart, when the wound starts to close in Marcius' chest.

"What the hell!" Yajon says as he hears Marcius' heart beat started to beat slowly as his wound closes leaving a scar.

"Hey you guys, do you mind taking Marcius to the house before anyone notices, I need to hurry and get this to Telana so we can figure out what exactly Marcius was struck with." Yajon says before taking off with Canyin at their super speed.

"Ok guys lets get Marcius home before whatever did this to him comes back to finish the job" I say before we leave.

Entry 4: A.I Entry Fast-forward five days

I went to the store and got everything I needed when I go to Marcius' house, everyone was staying their, with Nutty taking care of Marcius, and Mike and Katie have been trying to find any clue of what the thing that attacked Marcius could've been, or what it was, Jarred and I have been keeping guard and trying to figure out what we do next. I go into the house and walk into the living room and I see Nutty putting her shirt on.

"How is he feeling?" I ask not caring about the glimpse I got of her bra

"He should be awake by now." She says hopefully

"I will go check on him"

"I will come with you..."

"No, I want to go alone." I say before going into his room and seeing his lying down there unmoving. "I wish you would wake up already, you have no idea what is happening, The advisors had all left to do some research on the material that was in your chest, and we are trying to figure it out here too." I say hoping he would wake up "I remember when we met, it was when your parents were alive we were five I think, I had snuck up on you and you almost made the roof drop on top of me. Hehe those were the days. Wake up god damnit!" I say before putting all my power into my fist and punching him straight in his nose "Why won't you wake up! We need you! Everyone I lost without you, if you need a reason wake up for us Mike Katie Nutty and me! Hell wake up for Jarred too, but just wake up!" I yell feeling tears pouring on his bed. Dump-dump. Dump-dump. I look up and hear his heart rate picking up. Faster. Faster. Faster!

"What the hell! Why is my shirt and face covered in blood!" I hear Marcius yell before turning around and looking at me

"Guys! Marcius is awake!" I yell to everyone before hugging him as if there is no tomorrow. Nutty runs in and sees Marcius awake and hugs him as well, and I notice through my tears that Mike is standing their, with Katie when Marcius speaks

"Uh not trying to be rude Nut, but you are kind of crushing me" he says to us before we get off.

Marcius entry 4: Epiphany

I look around and the others explain what was going on when they found me and I start to explain what happened

"Well the alien somehow snuck in past you guys and I saw him when he told me if I defeated him in a fight he would tell me about Vye, so I go to fight him, but I got beaten easily. He said he was going to be merciful and he stabbed me in the heart with a strange crystal on his hand. I then collapsed and woke up here with a bloody nose." I notice A.I rub the back of his head before turning around trying to act like nothing happened.

"Its weird though, I feel stronger from that battle, as if almost dying made me stronger, oh ya the alien was Adaptias like Mike." I say before getting up. So we go get some snacks from A.I and I deal with the usual Nut speech.

"If you ever try that again I will kill you myself!" she finishes her speech. God I liked it better when she was crushing me I think to myself as Mike pulls up an image on his laptop

"Is this the alien?" he asks me.

"Yep that is the alien that I fought, why does he look like someone in your family?"

"Nope, but he is definitely an Adaptias." So we rest up a bit before going down to train, when I notice my powers are almost twice the strength they were.

Telana's Video recording between the other three advisors

Recording 44: the material

"It had to have been Mean!" Telana says to the other two

"I agree with you, but why didn't he stay here, why did he leave after he enhanced Marcius" Yajon says

"I believe that this picture will answer our questions about why." They look at the picture and all gasp

"That's impossible!"

"I can't believe he followed us all the way here!"

"And worst of all he is after Marcius" the three advisors look to each other as they look at the picture again.


End file.
